The Omnicampus: The Beginning
by Oomara13
Summary: the first installment of the Omnicampus.


The Omnicampus: The Beginning

It was a time of greatest chaos. The plants would grow tall and strong, and the next minute shrivel away to nothing with disease. The sun and moon had no pattern, rhyme, or reason, and as such both shone in the sky at the same time. Animals would fight horrible bloody wars with other animals and then the next minute lie down with each other like old childhood friends. The chaos was overwhelming, and there was no order in all of Equestria, save the small short bursts that were quickly squelched like grapes underfoot.

One day, the sun shone brightly in the sky, banishing its sister the moon from the heavens, and then much later, the moon pushed back just as hard. This small act of order amidst a world of chaos brought a spark. This spark alighted upon a cloud. This cloud swirled, coming to rest in a shallow brook. The spark passed from the small cloud into the water. It frothed and bubbled in the water, and was swept downstream to a muddy bank. The spark paused to consider the bank, and decided it would be much happier in a mud bank than floating free, possibly to the ocean. It carefully nestled itself into the murk, and had a good rest.

When the spark grew restless, it reached out and found something interesting. It forced the mire around it to move toward this curio. At last, it found the most interesting of interests. A beautiful crystal was growing in a cave of wonders. Beautiful colors, more than the spark had ever sensed in one spot before.

By now, the spark was fading to an ember, and so it devoted the last bit of its energy to imbibing itself upon these wonderful things. The crystals shone brightly, then exploded! The roof of the cave exploded up and out of the way, and the colors arranged themselves into the first ever rainbow. It was beautiful, it was magical, and this one act of beauty, order, and magic vanquished most all the chaos from the land.

The plants grew strong and bountiful. The sun created a place for itself in the daytime, while the moon established its reign over the night. Animals raised their families with love, peacefully coexisting with each other. Order had overcome chaos, and, while not perfectly balanced, Equestria was at peace.

After a great while, the moon and the sun decided to honor what had made everything so perfect. They allotted each other more time in the sky, and when the sun rose again, the elements the spark had touched came together and combined.

Water, the most freeform of them all, formed the base of the mixture. Air, in the form of clouds, added a lighthearted spirit to the combination. Earth, the surefooted anchor, added a sense of responsibility and made the concoction more solid. Finally, the beautiful crystals came to the party and gave this aura the one thing it needed. A spark. The spark was absorbed into every molecule of the being, and gave it a spirit.

The mix burned with white-hot flames, as the elements rearranged themselves. The water, moved to the end of the mix, forming an excellent tool for exploring under the water. The clouds, moving to the arch of the top, expanded into wonderful, iridescent feathered wings. The earth, moving to bottom-front, became sturdy front legs that could pull a thousand horse carts and come back to pull more. The crystals congealed at the top, forming the head, face, and brain of the body. Then, the crystal that had been touched first by that one essential spark floated to the forehead and tapered to a sharp point, taking that spark and excellerating it to become magic.

The statue blazed once more, burning its coat a pearlescent white, and the figure opened its eyes for the first time.

What it saw was a beautiful world of bounty and potential. The birds were the height of grace as they performed mesmerizing mid-air ballets. The fish of the ocean performed stunning acrobatics as they flipped and jumped and spun. The animals of the ocean seemed to be dancing themselves. The deer, a majestic slow dance. The squirrels, a quick-footed frolic. The colors of the world were spontaneous. Every green shone a deep emerald. The yellows like the sun. All the reds were like the biggest, ripest berry.

The figure was moved to tears. She loved what she saw, and her soul was aflame with a new fire: joy. She began to explore her being. She had strong front legs, good for pulling and running. She had a flexible tail with a wide fan at the end, good for propelling herself through the vast sapphire seas. She had soft feathery wings, that seemed to catch the air and hover her in the currents of air. Lastly she had a sharp horn on her head, just between her ears. It did not seem that it would make a good weapon, and seemed it was completely useless.

She sat back and started to explore her senses. She could feel the cool grass beneath her belly. She could smell the soft perfumes wafting from flowerbeds. She could her the buzzing of a fly near her ear. She could see with the sharpest of focus. Lastly, she could taste the cool, crisp night air that was starting to fall around her.

With a tremendous effort, she threw herself into the sky, trusting her wings to catch her, and soared through the heavens. She was starting to feel a new sensation. She didn't like it very much and decided to try and remedy it. She sampled cool clean water, and while this helped a little it did not stop it completely. She breathed in crisp lungfuls of air, and it did not help. She tried resting on a soft patch of grass, and found that, while comfy, the sensation was only getting worse. Finally, in aggravation she tore through the grass with her teeth, swallowed, and found that the feeling lessened. Delighted, she ate ravenously, until she felt full and satisfied.

Now, with her eyes drooping heavily, she let them fall and slipped into sleep.

The next morning she explored the rest of this amazing land, from its high peaks to its low valleys. From its sandy deserts to its watery oceans. She sampled every berry and every vegetable, sipped cool water and slurped sweet juice.

When she settled down for the night in a crystal crusted cave, she laid down toward the sunset. A single tear slithered down her face, and as she watched the beauty of the sunset, her only wish was to have someone next to her, enjoying it as well.


End file.
